Connotation
by Romanticized Missile Fire
Summary: "This is MY forest. The next time you set foot in these woods I will shove my sword all the way up your ass." 1st Person Ulfger. Oh, the connotations of that statement from Peter; but what did the son of the Horned One think? One-shot-crap-drabble.


**Okay... the usual stuff to say: I don't own these guys or the book, Brom does. And I'm sure Brom _NEVER_ thought of that line in my sort of way. Never. Hehehe, lies. Anywho! I'll be updating my other story later if my Like a Drug readers read this. ^_^ This just struck me at random whilst cleaning today. It's not good, but I don't care. It was random inspiration. DON'T JUDGE ME. And this site needs a bit of this pairing anyway; it's in the staaaaaars~! **

At first, when he had spoken such vulgar words, I hadn't understood the complete meaning. I wouldn't let the little scamp get anywhere near my ass with any blade whether I entered 'his forest' or not… that disgusting promise be damned. At first, I had wanted to pick up my own sword again, and cut off his pretentious little head. It was obviously much heftier, and I was obviously more skilled with all weapons, but the children surrounding him cowed my temporary anger.

I remember, too, looking over my shoulder with a pitiful glare when he had kicked me. A demeaning position to look back from, yes, but the look in his eyes had been worth the sad glower aimed at him; his triumphant scowl had melted into a blankness even I couldn't read. Those brilliant golden eyes had broken away from my hateful gaze and flushed face to momentarily assess just how below him I was. Which was in more than one way at that moment.

He said nothing, but began to smile at something obviously close behind me as I scrambled in a not very masculine manner to my feet. My clothing no longer mattered, and neither did my sword. I just wished to leave that place, leave those devil children, and leave that disgusting little half-breed faerie boy. I motioned to my elven squad, and they melted into the trees as I limped my way away from the devil boy and his human minions.

Jeers, cat-calls, and numerous organic items pelted me as I stumbled as fast as I could in the direction of the Lady's Wood. The feeling of running without clothing was increasingly uncomfortable, but it was even worse when I finally realized that those sounds and pelting were following me as I limped away. When I had almost reached Goggie Creek, the sounds suddenly stopped. I turned, morbidly curious of what had come of the demon boy and the others.

Nobody was there. I turned fully around, scanning the trees. Still nothing. Looking down at myself, I was disgusted by the mud, leaves, and other things I couldn't pinpoint plastered to my legs and speckled across my stomach and buttocks. The feeling of being watched came over me as I attempted to brush away the debris, and it intensified as I reached behind me to flick more off my ass. But nothing came out of the underbrush, the trees, or the slight shadows.

When I returned back to my home again, I bathed. It was the most obvious sort of thing to do, I suppose, when one is covered in mud and other shit. But as I was soaking (feeling very feminine and weak for enjoying it so much), the meaning behind Peter's words. Behind his appalling promise.

His sword.

Up my ass.

All. The. Way.

I smiled, leaning back in the water, luxuriating more in the warmth and silky texture of it. The scent of lavender and the woods caressed my senses. I smiled as one hand trailed up from the water to touch the scar where an ear had been years before; the little demon boy would pay for that. And for making me strip before him, to be humiliated in front of him. To be threatened… even if it wasn't a conventional threat.

In a week or two I was going to pay the Lady's little Peterbird a visit. He was going to see what came from threatening the son of the Horned One… let him fight to see whose sword was going up whose ass. Either way, I doubted he would be very disappointed, either way the duel ended.

Even if I was wrong about his words and that blank stare he gave me when I was kneeling with my ass towards him and his demon children, Peter had to know about at least on word in the English language he loved so much. It was a common word in the 'real' world of humans and other xenophobes. And really, it was a very good word… especially for my cause now.

Connotation.

**Short, sweet, to the point, and SO left open for anyone to do the raunchy part (the meeting) for me. I just get too giggly thinking about it, so I know writing it wouldn't be good. Just let me know if you will... I'll want the link. Thanks for reading this itty-bitty POS, and I hope you review. :) Toodles!**


End file.
